Diaspro
Princess Diaspro is the former arranged fiancée of Sky. Personality Profile Diaspro is a very naughty and spoiled fairy, who is not used to being told "no". Because of her higher social status, she tends to mistreat those who are below her. This is seen when she calls Bloom a "peasant" in the first season and when she shouts at one of her servants in the third season. She is also very haughty, and extremely proud of herself. Diaspro only acts affectionate toward Sky, her ex-fiancé, though it is uncertain as to if she has actual feelings for him, or if it has to do with the fact Sky is next in line for the throne of Eraklyon. She is seen to be most willing to do anything in order to get what she wants, even if what she is doing is against all morality a fairy should consider. During the Tritannus's threat, she tried so hard to get between Bloom and Sky that she did not care about the fate of Magical Dimension and she even opposed Bloom's opinion on forming an union between worlds to save them. Series |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Bloom, believing Diaspro was one of the Trix (in 4Kids dub, more specifically Icy, however in the Rai English dub, all three of the Trix were considered to be in disguise, attacked her during the Exhibition Day at Red Fountain. She also has a fairy transformation in Season 1, very similar to the main Winx Club girls, but of lower quality and a resulting outfit that is quite different than most fairies seen in the series. In "The Fall of Magix" she had tried to convince Sky to return to Eraklyon and allow the other specialists to fight on their own. Sky answered by cutting the ladder leading up to the ship, causing Diaspro to leave in anger. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Bloom thought that Diaspro was one of the Trix's tricks. They had a battle in which Bloom discovered that Sky was Diaspro's arranged fiancé. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Ninja warriors called the Patchamen kidnap her, forcing Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Flora to go to Eraklyon to rescue her. It is then known that she has been trained and taught for many years to become Sky's wife, and she is quite bitter at the fact that Bloom has taken her place. Flora and Chatta console her, and tell her that she will find her prince someday, and that she should put her kingdom in front of her love life, to let them be healthy, and not worry so much and to be a great queen. |-|Season 3= In this season, she teams up with Valtor, and she gives Sky a goblet containing a drink in which she mixed a love potion given to her by Valtor, and he then falls under her influence. Under Diaspro's spell, Sky announces that Diaspro is his fiance which causes the Winx Club to demand an explanation. Sky then believes Diaspro's lie that the Winx are actually Valtor's minions and orders his soldiers to attack the Winx. In Episode 9, she is already planning out her and Sky's wedding. She is distracted by Riven and Timmy while the Winx go inside the castle, so Bloom can talk with Sky. Diaspro arrives sooner than they expected and is shocked to see the Winx. She immediatly orders guards to get them. When Sky comfronts the Winx, Stella uses her Fairy Dust to break the spell. Then much more later, Sky tells Stella and Flora that Diaspro was arrested by Sky's guards and banished from Eraklyon. |-|Season 5= Bloom was chatting with Sky, when Krystal brought Diaspro to him, thinking that she could help him. Sky starts a conversation with Diaspro, and leaves Bloom. Stella comes to comfort her when she shed tears. Diaspro also appears as an illusion caused by Tritannus's magic and she tells Bloom that Sky does not love her, however, Bloom was able to conquer this illusion and break free from it. Later, Sky tells Bloom that he really wanted to talk with Diaspro since they had a lot of history together. However, it appears that Diaspro only talked about herself, which made Sky think that she is really boring as he told to relieved Bloom, who first suspected Sky loved or cared about her. Later in the season, she was seen at Eraklyon's castle with Samara. Erendor gave her the permission to bring him back. She interrupted Sky and Bloom's moment and made Bloom felt worried. At Domino, she continues to bother Sky and Bloom's relationship and even opposed the union between worlds much more to Bloom's annoyance. After returning back to Eraklyon, she called Bloom through Sky's phone and told her that all Sky's calls from others go through her and she even advices Bloom not to call Sky at all. She knows that Bloom would call Sky, who is at throne room, trying to convince his father into union again so she goes there as well to mock Bloom for interfering. Later when Sky and Erendor agree to what Bloom asks, she screams no and demands that Sky leaves. They got so mad at her that Erendor rips the pin off of her telling her that she is no longer needed. She blames Bloom and tries to leave before she loses her balance and falls into the pool which makes everyone laugh. Appearance |-|Civilian= Diaspro has pale blonde hair, citron orange/amber eyes and medium to tan skin. She mostly wears a red-and-ivory corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wears a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel that may very well be a jasper, contributing to her name. |-|Fairy= Diaspro wears a dress with an ivory bodice and a red skirt. She has maroon boots, and a red bracelet and hair piece. Her wings are maroon with red tips. She also wears a headband that has jewels decoration. Diaspro Prince.jpg|Diaspro's Fairy Transformation (original) Diaspro Princess.jpg|Diaspro's Fairy Transformation (Nickelodeon) |-|Ball Gown= Diaspro wears a white necklace with two small gems and one large one in the center. On each arm she has a slightly ruffed light pink sleeves that are attached to the bottom of an arm bracelet and split in the middle and goes down to her elbow, along with two bracelets, each having one large gem in the middle. The dress itself is long and has many layers of frills and is a maroon color. It was worn at Erayklon's one thousandth anniversary party. Powers and Abilities Diaspro is the Fairy of Gemstones, thus gives her the ability to control gems and possibly precious jewels. Use of Powers *Manifest gems that release streams of magic energy *Create a magic shield *Form a bright neon pink-colored ring that encases the target Transformation Sequences Trivia *Her name is the Italian word for Jasper, which is widely used as a gemstone. *Ariana Grande, who voices Diaspro in the Nickelodeon dub, also plays Cat Valentine in Victorious. It is interesting to note that both characters that Ariana plays have different personalities: Diaspro being snobby, and vain and Cat being clueless, friendly and happy. *Veronica Taylor provided Diaspro's voice in the 4Kids version of Winx Club, also provides voice for Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunne. Though she and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunne, another magical princess she voiced, have different personalities; Diaspro being snobby, and mean and Amelia being clueless, friendly, happy, and hyperactive. *Diaspro's realm in the 4Kids dub, Isis, is named after the Egyptian goddess of magic and fertility. In the Nickelodeon dub, Diaspro mentions that she is from Eraklyon like Sky in Season 5. *Since Diaspro is a fairy, though her fairy form has a lower quality than the Winx, it could be that she goes to the Beta Academy or that she received private education. *One of Sky's guardians looks similar to Diaspro in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. *It is unknown how and if Diaspro is the Princess of Eraklyon in the Nick dub, since Sky had already been prince/king there and they are not brother-sister. It is possible that there are minor royalties on different sides of Eraklyon and that Sky's family is the one to control everything in the Eraklyon. *In the Nickelodeon dub, she is not the Princess of Eraklyon however is of noble blood. This differs from the second season, as the original writers did intend for her to be a princess. *She was seen in Season 5 on Eraklyon and was appointed the King's Liason even though she was banished from Eraklyon in Season 3. *Diaspro, along with Miele and Daphne, although not members of the Winx ,do have transformation sequences similiar to the Winx Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Eraklyon Category:Enemies Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Diaspro Category:Season 5 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Sky